Landing
Author's Note *This is the final book of The First Omen Series! If you haven't even read the first one, read Hatching. *Read Transformer if you haven't even heard of Hatching. *This is set in the Old Forest, after Owlstar's reign but before Pinestar's... somewhere right in the middle. *Anyway, enjoy! Chapter 1 :I rolled as Bearface hit me, and I gasped for breath. :"You're a traitor," he snarled as he attempted to claw my flank. :"What for?" I spat, rolling away. :"You didn't join us," he hissed back, lunging at me once more. :Instead of replying, I clawed him down the face. :He wailed in pain and jumped away, regaining his stance and sense of power. Me- the warrior since one moon ago, him- the warrior before my mother. Although he had much more experience, I had something that he didn't. :Something that I couldn't reveal, not yet. :Bearface leaped at me once more, hissing and spitting as I rolled and kicked him away. :He was thrown into Goldfoot, who spat in annoyance. "You're already beaten, Bearface? Let me help you." :There was blood flowing of Bearface's throat, and he pleaded, "No, Goldfoot! I can do... do..." :Bearface was dead. :I did not have time to rejoice. Some scars were reopened, but not many. :"Hey!" a voice screeched. :Grasspaw flew out of the trees and landed on Goldfoot. Waterheart was right behind, landing on Clawface. Crowsong was right behind. "Great StarClan, Ravenflight, can't you stay out of trouble long enough for you to heal?" :"This one, just like the last one, wasn't intended," I grumbled. :"I don't have herbs," Crowsong continued. "You'll have to live for now." :I nodded. As long as too much blood wasn't lost... :I heard Goldfoot yowl in pain. :Grasspaw jumped off at Waterheart's screeched command. :I gasped as I saw my mother. Her ear was torn, her black fur red from blood. :Grasspaw had gotten away with future scars along her spine and flank. :"You two will die," Waterheart snarled. :"We should take Bearface back," Grasspaw murmured. :Waterheart shook her head forcefully. "No." :Grasspaw's eyes were wide as she retreated back to my side, her fur beginning to look red. :"We have to go back," Crowsong mewed. "Let's go," :I could feel Goldfoot's stare baring into me. I knew something was about to happen. :And, indeed it did. I heard Goldfoot screech... :I did not look back. :I continued on to where cats were waiting for me, where I would be supported. :To where my family was. Chapter 2 :I looked around self-consciously as Leafclaw applied poultices and cobwebs to my many reopened wounds. Crowsong was taking care of Waterheart, and Grasspaw was waiting outside. :"What happened?" Leafclaw asked quietly. "This is the second time you've been seriously wounded in a half-moon," he commented. :"I've been attacked," I murmured back. :Leafclaw did not show any surprise, but I knew that he, like me, was churning on the inside. :I didn't blame myself. When would Clawtooth and Goldfoot strike again? Bearface, to the Clan, had been missing, any cat could only guess his whereabouts. :I knew. The Dark Forest. :"Thank you, Crowsong," Waterheart mewed. I jerked in surprise as I remembered she was there. :"Grasspaw!" Crowsong called. :The apprentice padded in, her gaze raking over me and Leafclaw. :"I'm sorry," I croaked. "I was supposed to protect you." :"You were supposed to keep me out of trouble," Grasspaw corrected. "Not necessarily protect me." :I felt a wave of confusion. Grasspaw didn't seem at all scared by the looming threat, one that could take all of ThunderClan if they were careful. :Crowsong glanced at me as he dressed Grasspaw. I suddenly remembered something important. Something that could change the whole outcome of events. :The prophecy. ---- :::Crowsong was sure Ravenflight had not been telling him everything. There was something deep inside, something that even he had forgotten about. :::Grasspaw squirmed under his paws. "Be still," Crowsong commanded. :::Leafclaw pulled back from Ravenflight as he finished. "I think that's all, Ravenflight," he mewed. :::Crowsong was surprised as he looked at his mentor. His eyes were shining with worry, his spine contorted into a curve. The curve of a cat that was on the defensive side. :::And a defensive cat, Crowsong only knew too well, could be dangerous. ---- :I remembered the dream, the one where Smoothpaw had given me the prophecy. :I needed to see him, to ask him, who my enemy was. :Now there were two. :I took one last look at Grasspaw as I left, and flicked my tail at Crowsong. :His eyes widened. "Leafclaw, can you take over? I need to ask Ravenflight something." :"What?" Leafclaw asked. :"It's- it's about what happened today," Crowsong mewed. :Leafclaw nodded and crossed the den to reach Grasspaw. :I stayed outside in the medicine clearing, waiting for my brother to emerge. :When he did, he looked intent on figuring something out. "What?" :"I- I have something to tell you," I whispered. :Crowsong's eyes rolled, and I leaped backwards. "What?" :"It's just-" Crowsong paused before going on. "I've sensed that you're keeping something from me, something important." :"I have," I confessed. "The prophecy." Chapter 3 :After another quarter moon, Grasspaw was ready to become a warrior, and Snaketail's kits were about to become apprentices. :Brackenstar had let Grasspaw off of her punishment early as an reward for her services to the Clan; apparently Waterheart had given him a full report. :Today was the day that I would gain an apprentice, and two equals. It was Grasspaw and Sunpaw's turn to earn their warrior names, and with that, much more respect. :That was the way Clan life worked. :At sunset, Brackenstar called the meeting. :At the end, Silverpaw was my apprentice. Adderpaw was apprenticed to Hawkwing, and Waterheart was mentor to Dirtpaw. :Sunfoot and Grasseye were the newest ThunderClan warriors, to sit vigil tonight. :If it wasn't for the looming threat, life in ThunderClan would be great. :"When can we train?" Silverpaw asked me eagerly. :"Tomorrow," I replied. :Silverpaw gave a little skip of excitement and ran off to join her brothers. :"I'm glad that you're Silverpaw's apprentice," a voice behind me mewed. :I spun to see Barktail, Silverpaw's mother, standing behind me. "Thank you." :"She talks about you all the time," Barktail continued. "I honestly would think that she loved you, but she doesn't stare at you in that way." :I could feel my fur getting hot. "Oh, well..." :"She stares at Hawkwing, though. A lot." :I didn't know what to say. "I've got to go," I mewed quickly. "I have to tell Silverpaw what we're doing tomorrow..." :Barktail nodded happily as I bounded away. Now I was forced to go to my apprentice, who was discussing the greatness of being an apprentice to Adderpaw and Dirtpaw. :I interrupted Adderpaw's raving over Hawkwing, which Silverpaw was nodding to, to tell my apprentice that we were going to explore the territory the next day. :Silverpaw leaped up. "Tell him," she demanded. "Tell Dirtpaw, Ravenflight, how great Hawkwing is." :"Aren't I great?" I purred. I turned to Dirtpaw, who was sitting in a defensive stance, ready to retaliate whatever was thrown at him. :"First of all," I began, "he's Waterheart's son. Second, he's my brother." :Dirtpaw didn't relax. "Why should I like you?" he spat. "You got me in trouble." :"You got yourself in trouble," I replied. "I just caught you. With Snaketail and Birdheart," I added. :Silverpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement. :Dirtpaw stood, hissing. :"Look, I don't want to make you remember the fact that I'm a warrior, and you do what I say," I snarled. :"I don't care," Dirtpaw spat. :"Dirtpaw, calm down," Adderpaw hissed. "Ravenflight did what was right." :Dirtpaw's hackles rose. "Don't tell me what to do!" he spat. :Silverpaw's eyes were wide. :"I hate you," Dirtpaw spat. :I stepped forward threateningly, fully intending to hurt him if I really had to. :"Ravenflight!" Snaketail spat. "What are you doing to my son?" :I turned to see the deputy standing behind me. "He's insulting me," I told him. :"What reason does he have to insult you?" Snaketail asked, his voice filled with surprise. :"When I caught him with Kestrelkit and Mudkit of WindClan," I replied, "with you and Birdheart on my first day as a warrior." :Snaketail narrowed his eyes at Dirtpaw. "That was entirely your fault." :"No it wasn't!" Dirtpaw spat. :I blinked. "Anyway, Silverpaw, I'll show you the territory tomorrow." :She nodded, eyes shining with embarrassment, as I walked away. :Dirtpaw seemed as he was going to be a negative to the Clan. :Oh, I hoped not. Chapter 4 :"Silverpaw, come on!" I yowled. :The silvery-gray apprentice bounded over to me. "Dirtpaw was mad all night," she murmured. "I think he hates me and Adderpaw now." :I sighed. "It's okay," I mewed. :"I hope," Silverpaw replied. "Can we explore the territory or something?" :I nodded. "I was going to show you the best places to hunt and to collect moss." :"I thought-" Silverpaw began. :I cut her off. "No buts. We have to do what's best for the Clan, and right now, Falconfoot needs new moss. You know how cranky he gets!" :Silverpaw's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. We should get going!" :I led her from the camp. :She bounded up the ravine in two simple leaps and I scrambled up after her. :"Okay, where do we go?" Silverpaw asked. Excitement tinged her voice. :"Follow me," I meowed. I led her through the territory, familiar underneath my paws. I knew, however, that something was terribly wrong. :I stopped abruptly and Silverpaw banged into me with a cry of pain. :"Silverpaw," I whispered. "Do you know where the camp is?" :"Yes," she whispered back. :"I need you to go get Hawkwing and Crowsong for me," I told her. "And stay at the camp," I added. "As soon as this is over I will definitely take you out hunting or something, okay?" :Sliverpaw nodded and raced off. :"Good call." A voice echoed through the trees that made me bristle. :A cat stepped into my view. :"Clawtooth," I growled. :And as another stepped into the light, I added, "and Goldfoot." :"You're outnumbered." Goldfoot's voice pierced the air like a claw. "Good call, sending your apprentice back to camp." :They didn't hear my command, I realized. :I used it to my advantage. "I didn't want her to get hurt." :"Apprentices need to learn how to fight," Clawtooth snarled. :"Not like this," I snapped. :Goldfoot was bristling. :I looked at him. "I know you tried to kill my mother. You're not going to kill me." :Goldfoot leaped. Chapter 5 :I rolled with the impact, feeling a sharp claw pierce my shoulder. :He sharpened them! I thought angrily, spinning around to rake my claws down Goldfoot's back. :Goldfoot scrambled up and away from me, seething. :Adrenaline was pulsing through me. I lost control and leaped at Goldfoot, but he was ready. :"Traitor," I snarled, landing. "Why did you betray Gorsestar like you did?" :"Waterheart was stealing my attention," he spat back. "I had to get rid of her." :"You were her mentor!" I retorted, forcing myself to stand still, to use my senses. :Goldfoot leaped at me once more. :I grabbed him by the neck and brought him down with me, a move that Clawtooth used on me. :Goldfoot gasped. :I snarled in his ear, "Any last words?" :I didn't give him any time to answer. I grabbed him by the neck and unsheathed my claws. :Blood spilled and I leaped away. :"You killed him," Clawtooth growled. :"You killed Gorsestar and Sparrowkit," I retorted. "And he killed Bearface. Both of them attempted to kill my mother." :Clawtooth curled his lip. "It's what I do." :I dug my claws into the soft dirt. :Clawtooth stared at me. His eyes were cold and dark, and filled with hatred, and something else. :I didn't give myself any time to think about it. "For Sparrowkit," I whispered. "You died too young." :And, claws outstretched, I leaped on Clawtooth. :He threw me off with a shrug of his shoulders. :I leaped again, praying for at least a scratch on his disgusting pelt. :But, to my absolute surprise, my claws sunk into... :His face. :I pulled them out and Clawtooth fell, fell... :His empty body fell next to Goldfoot's. :"Go to the Dark Forest," I growled. "Never come back." :A cat's call. Welcome this time. :"Ravenflight!" :Crowsong and Hawkwing raced up the slope, their eyes filled with surprise, happiness and adoration. :I was finally respected by them. Chapter 6 :Silverpaw looked up into my eyes. They shone like the sun. :I wished that I could give her a warrior name right then, but her ceremony still had to occur, and, besides, there was another moon to wait. :Crowsong had saved her from Greencough just a quarter-moon ago, giving her brothers a chance to have their ceremony. :"Ravenflight!" Silverpaw snapped. "You were saying..." :I snapped back to the present. "Er... go hunt for the elders." :As soon as the command had left my lips I remembered that I was going to have her go on a patrol. :Silverpaw nodded. "Okay." :Addertail padded up to her. "Shouldn't a warrior go with her?" :"She's capable," I snapped. :Silverpaw nodded and she bounded out of camp. :I was left alone with a bristling Addertail, who stormed away. :I thought about the last four moons. :Dirtfur was currently in the medicine den. Greencough had made him weak, as well. :Hawkwing was beginning to show eyes for Silverpaw, which I found amusing. :Crowsong was beginning to think about taking on an apprentice. I told him that he had a lot longer to live, but he didn't think so. :Leafclaw was dead. Runningfoot had been killed in a rockslide by Sunningrocks. :Brackenstar was a fantastic leader. Snaketail was a great deputy. :I had asked Grasseye to be my mate. She was in the nursery. :Sparrowkit visited me in my dreams. :Barktail had more kits- Volekit and Nettlekit. :Rustlefoot had finally found a mate. Sunkit and Flowerkit were the newest kits. :"Ravenflight!" I heard Brackenstar call. "Come here." :I padded over. :He mewed, "We think that we should all take training lessons from you. The moves you used to take down your three foes will be forever remembered in the Clans." :I nodded and my heart soared. :"Ravenflight!" a different voice called. :Hawkwing padded up to me. "Come here." :I followed him and sat down. :"Waterheart was wondering if you'd like to lead a raid on Twoleg food," Hawkwing meowed. :I purred. "The old-fashioned way?" :Hawkwing nodded. :I stood up. "Let's go, then!" :Crowsong and Waterheart joined us at the entrance of camp and we set off. :In the forest, we changed. :Me: a black-haired, blue-eyed, skinny but strong boy. I was tall. :Crowsong was a gray-haired, green-eyed skinny boy. Much weaker than me. Medium, normal height. :Hawkwing was a brown-haired, brown-eyed skinny boy. Stronger than Crowsong, weaker than me. Tall. :Waterheart was a fully-grown woman. She was tall. Her long, black hair flowed to her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone, and she stood tall. :Hawkwing- Hawk- grinned at us. "It feels good to be like this again. We haven't been like this since we were toddlers." :Crowsong- Crow- smiled back. "I feel so tall." :I- Raven- flexed my fingers. "No claws," I complained. "Plan B, then." :Waterheart- Water- smiled at us. "Lead the way, my children." :I ran into the forest, finally leading what was meant to be mine. Epilogue (A/N: Pretend that Ravenflight's writing a diary or something. IDK. But this is written weird on purpose.) :If I could ever imagine the pain- not that I could now- it would be so much better than what I was feeling then. :Waterheart had disappeared. I didn't know where she was, but of course she left a note. :Dear Ravenflight, Crowsong, and Hawkwing, :I'm sure that you're angry right now, but let me explain. :I've watched you grow. I've seen you at your strongest, and at your weakest. Sometimes they were at the same time. :Crowsong- You were so strong when you gave up your dream of being a warrior. ThunderClan will have eternal gratitude. Keep serving the Clan in the way you do, because you will be remembered for it. :Hawkwing- I saw your bravery with the dogs, back when you were an apprentice. Despite what was going on, you managed to stay strong, and so, so brave. I'll be proud of you forever. :Ravenflight- Oh, Ravenflight. To see you fight like you did throughout your life- the ShadowClan raid when you three were just kits, the dogs, Clawtooth killing Gorsestar, your journey to the Moonstone, facing your foes... I knew I could never be as strong as you. I hope that the prophecy is fulfilled. :And, me? I feel so weak. That's why I left. I can't bear for you three to see me like this. :Don't search for me. Don't bother to remember me. I was just a figure to help you grow. You made your own decisions, and look how you turned out! :I love our grandkits. Please teach them the ways of the Twoleg for me. :Crowsong- you've always been a warrior to me. :--''Waterheart'' :Our reactions... :Crowsong stifled a moan. :Hawkwing just stared. :"She shouldn't of taught us how to read," I muttered. :"We have to tell ThunderClan that she's gone..." Hawkwing whispered. :He lead the way back to camp. :ThunderClan took it well. Everyone except for Brackenstar. But he got over it. :The only kit of mine that inherited the ability to transform is Rustkit. He looks just like Grasseye. :Hawkwing's kits all inherited the ability to transform. Their names are Beechkit, Mosskit, and Owlkit. :My other kit's name is Vinekit. :I hope that no horrifying prophecy surrounds them, but they grow to be as strong as Waterheart. That's it. Rustkit's story starts with Discovery. Leave me a message on the discussion page for this article, will you? Tell me what you think of Ravenflight's story. Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions